Help comes from the past
by Dallas. Hare. 15
Summary: Percy is betrayed and cheated on by Annabeth for his half-brother his father disowns him. so He runs away and trains with the gods that are his friends, but their not the only one Theseus, Orion, and Jason come to help train him. He comes back when Olympus is in trouble because Gaea is rising with her Children. During the trip Perseus find he's falling for Artemis. he need help bad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Betrayal

Percy point of view

On Monday

This day started out like just and ordinary week. I just finish training a class with Clarisse. So I was walking back to my cabin when I heard someone call my name I turn around to find Thalia and Nico running to me they smash into me. So after we got off the ground we walked about half way to my cabin when we heard a cry for help. We ran as fast as we could go but when we got there we saw three kids fighting a pack of hellhounds.

They were surrounded we ran to them. I pulled out riptide and tidal wave (My shield made by Tyson), Thalia was right behind me and pulled out her mace which she turned into her spear and touched her brace let which turn into Aegis, and Nico was behind her with his stygian iron sword. We smashed into the group of hellhounds. When the two kids pull out celestial bronze daggers, the other pulls out stygian iron dagger together we finished the hellhounds off. When we cross the camp board the boy had a green trident, the little blond girl had a blue lighting bolt, and the last child had the helm over her head the camp bowed besides Thalia, Nico, and me since they were our parents to. Three flashes Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were standing by the new kids

.

Poseidon said,"Kyle is his favorite son now and the head counselor of his cabin."

I was crushed. The same happened to Thalia but with her new sister Lilly. What surprised me more was the look Hades gave me. He flashed away after hugging his daughter and son.

Line break to today Friday

I was walking on the beach like I do now and cry since Monday my friends have been leaving me for my over confident brother. But my true friends like, Jake, Will, Katie, Clarisse, Travis and Connor Stoll, and Annabeth stayed with me. I was walking over a sand dune and saw my brother making out with a blond.

So I turn around and started to walk away when I heard Kyle say, "Annabeth when are you going to dump my pathetic brother and go for a really man like me." "I will a the camp fire tonight-"that when I lost it I turned around got to the top over the dune and said," YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW ANNABETH WE'RE THOUGH. GEUSS WHAT I LOVED YOU WITH MY WHOLE HEART WHEN I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME THE SAME. NO YOU USED ME TO GET FAMOUS. GEUSS WHAT I WISH YOU BOTH JUST DIED AND WENT TO THE FIELD OF PUNISHMENTS." "Percy let me explain-", Annabeth tried but I interrupted her "**EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT YOU ARE A CHEATING GOOD FOR NOTHING B*****", **I yelled.

That when the earth starts to shake and a huge tidal wave came at them at and smash into them and sent them flying. I turned and ran to my cabin and packed ever single thing I had besides the picture with Annabeth I burnt those. I was about to turn and leave when a flash came into my room a hand grabbed me and turn me into a tight hug I look at who it was it was Lady Hestia.

She was like a mother figure to me when I wasn't near mine which I can't go to any more since she has her own mortal family and I don't want to put them in danger of being attacked by monsters.

I broke down in her shoulder "I thought she loved me, but I guess not. I'm not good enough for her. But she used me to get fame that's all." I cried into her shoulder "No Percy! She and your father are nothing to cry over. It's their loss if they can't see what they had then they do not deserve it." Hestia said after that I calmed down. She asked were I going to go now that I have nothing here anymore I told her "I don't know".

She got a small smile on her face and asked" Percy would you like to be my champion? you would have control of fire and summon foods that are homemade." I smiled at her the first time in the week and nodded.

She grabbed my hand and sent her power to me my whole body felt warm like sitting next to a fire. Hugged her and thanked her for what she has done. She also told me some of the gods are not happy with Poseidon and Zeus for what they put you through. I hugged her one more time and told her "I'm going to train on the island of monsters to train my powers plus no one can bother me." I said.

Hestia nodded and touched my shoulder and flashed me to an island nothing but monster on it for my training. I was surprised to see Hades.

"Perseus I brought you your family form the pasted, and gave them their morality back." Hades said, "I will bless you so you can control the shadows yes that means shadow travel and summon the dead."

"Why are you helping me Uncle Hades?" I asked him "I thought you hated me?"

"I am helping you because I don't agree with what my brother has done to their hero. Plus this is repayment for keeping Nico safe and giving me my throne back." He stated.

"Thank you Uncle Hades and your welcome." I said.

He nodded and snapped his fingers and some of the greatest heroes were standing in living flesh in front of me my half brothers gave me big hugs which I gave back happily. Theseus says he's training me is sword, Orion is training in bow and arrow (oh great), and stealth, and Jason the first training me in spear and shield. Thirteen more flashes came in and Triton, (surprisingly) Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Leto, and four people with tons of power were standing next to my brothers.

"What are you guys doing here and who the other four I senses ton of power coming off of them?" I asked

"I am Pontus primordial God of oceans and seas this is my wife Thalassa primordial Goddess of seas' and their creature and sea ice, next to her is Hemera primordial Goddess of day and daylight and her husband Aether primordial God of light, and next to him is Chronus primordial god of time." The old fisherman said (Pontus). I stared in shock.

"We're here to help you train plus give you our blessings" My brother Triton said

All I could do is nodded. I'm training to use your powers that you gained by father, Pontus, and Thalassa and to train you in how to use a trident, Ares dual swords, Apollo training you archery, and healing with Hermes since he is the God of medicines, Hephaestus training you in your fire powers with Hestia and forging, Hermes and sadly me are training you again is training in speed, Demeter is training you how to identify plants, Aphrodite in how to use her power of charm speaking, and Leto is training you hunting, tracking, and in to use nature in telling me in what direction I'm going." Triton said.

Aphrodite snaps her fingers and tents appeared for me and my family and trainers when they can spend the night. I walked into the biggest tent and they must be like Artemis's because they were huge on the insides and there were section bathroom, bedroom, and living room. When I walk out the door had a sign saying Perseus's tent. I walk around my camp and read the signs mess hall, armory, gym, and laundry tent and my brothers' places and saw archery range and sword and spear training arena. I got back to the group.

"Okay stand in between Triton, Hermes, my wife and I.", Pontus said, I nodded and stood in between them when they sent blasts of power at me.

"Now your water power will be thirty times stronger from your original powers." Pontus stated proud with the amount of power he gave me.

"Now you can control any type of ice." Thalassa stated proud of her ice powers she gave me.

"Now your speed both in water land and air are twenty times faster." Hermes said with Triton nodding his head in agreement. "Oh you also have some of my powers over healing like medicines." Hermes said.

"Boy stand in between me, Ares, Chronus" Hephaestus said. I did the same as before and felt my powers grow stronger.

"Now your fire powers are twenty times stronger and you can make anything out of metal." Hephaestus said.

"My blessing will help you in making it easier for you to learn how to use any new weapon." Ares said with pride.

"I gave you the strongest blessing I could give know you have control of time." Chronus stated with as much pride as Ares.

"Now time for him to comes here for our blessings." Leto said with as much love and kindness that reminded me of my mom.

I did as before stand in between them.

"Now that you have my blessing you can heal and your also have my strongest blessing for Archery because I can tell your going to need it." Apollo said. "Thanks I guess" I said not really positive I if should be offended.

"You will gain energy in the day light, or any light and can create light blasts." Hemera said with her Husband nodding in agreement. I nodded saying my thanks.

"Now that you have my blessing you can control plants to your will." Demeter said in a 'your welcome' type of voice. "Thanks" I said.

"Now you are as quite as predator hunting their prey, smart as a fox, as flexible a cat, and the eye sight of a hawk." Leto said.

Now the one I was dreading Aphrodite's blessing

"Hold still now time for my blessing." Aphrodite said

"No got to catch me first." I said as running as fast as I can.

Getting out of the way when she keep throwing them, when one of my brothers cough* Orion*cough tripped me and fell on my face and she shot me with her bless a thick pink mist surrounded me.

When I was finally able to see again I felt weird because of the looks Aphrodite gave me like I was a piece of chocolate in front of a fat person who's on a diet. I asked someone for a mirror Aphrodite snaps out of her glaze and snapped her fingers and a full length come out of thin air. I was 5'11 but now I am 6'5 with a bit more muscles and my eight packs was more defined (I know this because the "blessing" took away my shirt. I glared at Aphrodite and yelled at her and told her to give me new clothes because my entire old clothes were now too small. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and I had more than enough clothes to last me all eternity.

Then what they did next surprised me is they gave my brothers and me immortally like the hunters I was stuck as and 16 yr old till I died in battle. I thanked them and told them I was getting late and I should get as much rest as I can get so I can start training early in the morning. All of a sudden a big black wall of force landed on me it was Mrs. O'Leary and coming out of the sky was Blackjack once I got out from under my tank of a hellhound I got head butted by Blackjack for leaving him at camp with Kyle. I asked if there was a stable area for my Pegasus. Triton snaps his fingers and a barn appeared with stable that lead outside for mine and my brothers' Pegasus' can stay in I gave everyone a thank you hug to the Goddesses, and Gods I shook their hands and said my good byes again. I lead Blackjack to one of the empty corrals and hugged Blackjack good night. Mrs. O'Leary followed me to my tent and slept outside my door like a guard dog. I got to my king size bed and fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Training

(A/n I will correct and edit my first few chapter because it was brought up to me I have some mistakes.)

Chapter 2 Training

Percy point of view

I woke up around 6:00 A.M. I rolled out of bed went to my walk in closet grabbed the first pair of clothes I saw which was a royal blue t-shirt with blue jeans and high tops. After I got dressed I heard a knock on the door I opened it to see Theseus standing their we walk in silent's to the mess hall were we met Orion, Jason, Triton, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hestia, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Leto, Hemera, Aether, Chronus, Pontus and his wife Thalassa. They were arguing about what I am trying for today. So I did what came natural yelled at them to shut up. They looked at me in surprise then asked me what I want to do so I told them.

"Every other day I'll have nine classes a day each an hour. Okay?" I said

"So what classes should go what day?" Thalassa asked.

"Well I was thinking my classes today would be; Theseus and sword fighting, then Ares with dual wielding swords, Jason with spear and shield, after him Triton with trident training, archery class with Leto, Orion, and Apollo after him, Hades and his power training, Aphrodite and her power training, fire power training with Hephaestus and Hestia after her, and after them Chronus and time power training." I stated.

"What of tomorrow?" Leto asked

.

"Well lady Leto I was thinking ladies first so Hestia and her home powers, then Demeter with her powers and identifying plants, after her Thalassa with ice powers, after her is you and Orion with your hunting, tracking, stealth, and navigation, Then Hemera, Aether, and Apollo with light powers, After them is Triton and Pontus with water and storm powers, then Apollo's and Hermes's Healing and medicine class, Then Hephaestus and forging, and then my speed class with Hermes and Triton." I said.

They looked at each other and nodded the ones that weren't needed to day left. So after they left and we had finish breakfast. I went to the arena where Theseus was waiting for me. Theseus pulled out wave crusher and started to show me some really advanced swordsmanship. After an hour I started to get the hang of the moves, Theseus stops me saying

"Little brother time for you next class with Ares. The class with Ares was like the same as Theseus both a lot more complicated since it's has different steps for both blades. After I was getting the hang of it, it was time for Jason class.

"Okay Perseus grab a spear and a shield." Jason said I did as said and taped my watch which created tidal wave my shield. After I had my spear I stood in front of a dummy.

"Now trust, stab, swing, and trip repeat this till I say stop." Jason commanded.

After thirty minutes he sent automatons and I practice with them the rest of the time. Jason left the arena for my next class I was waiting for Triton when he flashed in. He tossed me a trident just like Jason's class he taught me basic stance, stabs, trust, and unlike spear the tridents' disbarment moves. When his class done I had a few minutes to relax so I went to the beach and tried some of my ice and fire powers. When it was time for archery I ran into the ranges just before Apollo, Leto, and Orion came in.

"Okay Perseus-"Orion started. "It's Percy" I corrected him.

"Okay Percy hold the bow like this and plant your feet a shoulder with apart." Orion said.

Holding the bow with a lose grip on the bow and his feet a shoulder with apart. I copied only to have him and the others correct it time and time again. After forty-five horrible minutes of this I finally got the stance right and got to shoot a few arrows which surprisingly hit the outer Blue and white rings.

"This is going to take forever for me to master!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not you just need to practice and get the hang of it." Orion said in a claiming voice. I nodded at my older brother.

"Okay it's time for your shadow and raising the undead power nephew" My uncle Hades said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Okay meet me in the arena." I said. He nodded and walked into the shadows.

When I got there he was there waiting for me.

"Okay what do I do to use your powers?" I asked

"Okay for shadow travel just think of the place you want to go to." Hades said,"And for raising the undead just focus on how many you want then stab the ground and say arise and serve me."

So the that hour I got the hang of shadow travel it was just like mist travel, but raising the dead took a lot of energy and the first time I tried it the skeleton warriors tried to kill me till Hades stop them saying that he had the blessing of Hades. So for the rest of the time I finally got the hang of both his powers. Before we saw her we smelt her coming because the arena smelt change form sweat to perfume.

"Okay Aphrodite how do you use your charm speak." I asked into the evening air.

"Oh that's easy just say what you want more like and order but think how much you want them to do it." Aphrodite said as she walk into the center of the arena.

"Oh. That easy okay." I said that's all we did is walk around camp practicing charm speak on my brothers which turned out to be the funniest because we made Orion dress in a cupid outfit and walk in front of the other. But when we let him out of it we ran away from all the arrows raining down on us.

After that class I when to the center of camp to meet Hephaestus and Hestia to go to where they want to try me.

"So why are when the center of camp to train with fire." I asked.

"Well were taking you to the islands volcano to train you fire power." Hestia said kindly.

"Okay let's get a move on." I said.

They flashed us to the top of the volcano.

"Focus the heat in your body and think fire, then focus it in your hand got that kid." Hephaestus commanded. I nodded and did as said. After that they thought me how to make a flamethrower, fire tornadoes, and fire balls.

After them my last class or training hour was Chronus first thirty minutes he just said 'focus till you hear the flow of time.'

After I heard it I frozen time, slowed it and speed it up. After a day like to day I was exhausted that once my head hit the pillow I was out.

The next day

I was woken up by a pounding on the door Orion was standing in front of the door frame.

"Your alive it's a miracle time for breakfast then to your first class." Orion said.

"Okay I'm on my way be there in fifteen." I said. I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Brushed my teeth just the normal every morning ritual. I walked into the mess hall tent to see no one eating.

"Where's the food?" I asked

"You're going to use your power over home to create them their breakfast." Hestia said.

"Okay how do I make them there breakfast? What should I make them?" I asked

"Think of all the home-made breakfast food then visualize it on your plate." Hestia said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Alright here we go." I said as I was thinking of pancake, eggs, bacon, and cereal. When I opened my eyes I saw that everyone had what I thought of on there plate and in their bowls.

"I like this kid he gives you cereal to keep your strength up." Demeter said

Orion and Jason mouthed 'teachers pet' which in return got a smack upside of the head by Demeter and a kick in the shin by me. After that they didn't talk for the rest of breakfast which got a smirk out of me and Demeter and in return a death glare from both Jason and Orion.

When everyone was done with breakfast it was time for my class with Demeter which was in the forest.

"Okay first thing of how to summon plants and controlling them is. Think of the plant that you want then in your mind see what you want to done." Demeter said while demonstrating. I nodded doing as said and thought of the vines then wrapping around my waist and pulling me into a tree. When I felt something wrap around me and pull me up to the tree when I felt my feet on the tree branch I told the vine to let me go. When I opened my eyes I look down to see standing beneath the tree I went into smile when see saw me.

"Good nephew keep that up and you could be called a son of me." Demeter yelled.

After we got done with my power training she said her blessing gave me all the knowledge of plant that are edible, healing, and poisonous. I thanked her and mist travel to the beach were Thalassa was waiting for me.

"Okay Thalassa I tried some of my ice powers and froze some shards around me." I told her. She nodded "Alright now show me that than make shapes and freeze them." She ordered. I did as told after I was done with my shapes she use her powers to make and iceberg she flashed use on it and we started her lessons again till I was almost mastered making ice shards and small snow storms. Once she told me I could go but I had to keep practicing her powers till they were as strong as my water ones. I told her I would than mist travel to the forest again but with Leto and Orion after a few minutes of track we found a drakon. I pulled out a hunting spear and ran in front of it only to roll out of the way of its snapping jaw. I used Demeter's Plant powers to use vines wrapping around its jaws, neck, and tail so it couldn't attack I trusted the spear in its eye. It dissolved leaving behind nothing but its scales, gold ash, and its teeth.

"Okay nice job Percy." Orion said

"I have to agree you powers are coming along." Leto said

For the rest it was just using nature to navigate. When I got back to camp I when to the arena for my light power training with Hemera, Aether, and Apollo which is just like my fire power. By the end of this class we were on moderate power control. Now for my next class all of my teachers and family were at the beach. Triton and Pontus told me to show what I knew already. So I made the water push me into the air then with the water funnel I then made some of the water whip out in random ways so it's harder for my opponent to hit me. After that I created a whirlpool, tsunami, and water clones. I can also make hurricanes, tornadoes, and earthquakes after I was done they said they don't need to teach me any more water control or storm control.

So after everyone was snapped out of their shock I went with Apollo and Hermes to my next class were they taught me how to set bones, stitch deep wounds, take out minor poisons, and healing with my hearth, water, and their powers to take out some major poisons.

Hermes and I raced to the beach and he beat me by a second so for the rest of the time we were just racing with me, Triton, and Hermes that's what we did for that hour.

My last class is in the forge with Hephaestus he taught me how to create weapons and identify metals.

After today it was just like yesterday I was exhausted I pretty much passed out when my body hit the bed.

A Few Months later

I finally beat everyone in everything they trained me in. Now I'm a master in swordsmanship both singular and dual, spear and shield, trident, archery, and all my powers. So me and my family just hunted the strongest monsters all over the sea of monsters perfecting our abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Time to acted

Olympus throne room

"Zeus! Gaea is a wakening with the giants what do we do?" ask Hera "We'll fight like we normally do" Apollo exclaimed. All the helper/trainers of Percy looked at each other then all of them stood up and said they have a champion all at once.

"What why haven't you spoken up sooner go and get your champions" Zeus Ordered.

They all flashed out to get the seven other trainers of their champion then flashed to the island where he stayed at the moment.

Threes years later

Percy point of view

It's been three years since I was betrayed by my family (Zeus, Poseidon, and Annabeth. I was walking a long the beach when ladies Hestia, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hemera, Thalassa, and Leto, Lords Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Pontus, Aether, Chronus, and my brother Triton. Flashed in front of me looking like something really bad is about to happen. Like reading my mind

Apollo said, "Gaea is a wakening with her children the Giants. We need you Percy."

I nodded I knew that if it wasn't big they wouldn't ask me to go back and face the one who betrayed me.

"I'll come if my brothers come with us." I stated they all nodded

"Aphrodite can you give us cloaks that only we can take off?" I asked Aphrodite. With a small nod and my brothers were besides me in their cloaks like me. Then with another nod we were outside the throne room my guardians (gods) knew I want to make a dramatic entrance. I used my storm and ice powers to blow a gust of freezing wind. With that I had all of their attention. I then used my light and shadow powers and sent blasted and when they collided they blow up making smoke. I then used my storm powers to create a tornado with the smoke and I walked into it and use the water in the air and made a thin walk way of ice. With the powers of fire and light I sent a fire ball into the air into the air and blow up and the embers falling around me again used the water in the air and made frozen body armor. I summoned my bow (Shining light) on my back, Riptide and snow storm my enchanted frozen sword the can never melt in sheaths on my side, my spear (flames of glory) and my shield (shadow) in the same hand while my last is my trident whirlpool. When I looked at all their face my patrons were smiling like crazy. While the others were shell shocked with fear to move I was smirking at their reactions.

"My Patrons called me here. Now what do you traitors want? I was happy with not being used by you people again." I said while standing in the middle of the hearth.

"Who are you? Why are you so powerful? What to you mean Traitors?" my _Father said_.

"I'm the one you betrayed and forgotten three years ago I'm the Savior/hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos, killer of Medusa, Minotaur, Hydra, and completer of Hercules twelve labors, and son of Poseidon. My name is Perseus Jackson." I said while ripping the hood off my head.

"You insulting good for nothing kid I should kill you right now." Zeus yelled in pure rage. Holding the master bolt which was crackling with energy which fueled by his rage.

"I'm not going to let you yell at my little brother." Orion said while walking up beside me with Theseus nodding in agreement. Who both ripped off their hoods getting a gasp from Artemis, Athena, and Poseidon.

"Yeah father your not hurting my best friend Percy." Jason said doing the same as my brothers but his father only gasped.

Poseidon shank down to human size and tried to hug me but all my brothers protected me form him. Knowing it still hurt me to see him.

Triton step up and said, "This is a time for action, not for begging for forgiveness which trust me you the ones that betrayed him will half to do."

"You watch your tongue. You are a minor god you, primordial's gods, and the Titaness shouldn't be here" Zeus said.

I saw the hurt in Leto's eyes something in me snapped. My powers went full power. Earthquakes were starting in place were they shouldn't be, tsunamis were crushing shoreline city, hurricanes, wild fires, twisters, blizzards, and mudslide happening all around the United States.

"YOU WELL NEVER TALK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT ZEUS; YOU FORGET SHE GAVE YOU APOLLO AND ARTEMIS YOUR KIDS. I COULD LET YOU FADE LIKE YOU WILL IF GAEA IS NOT STOP SHE GOING TO ATTACK." I yelled by the end of my rant I had an intense ring of fire around me cracks in the floor the wind and storm clouds above us swirling the water was rushing in but I stopped when I looked at my Guardians telling me to clam down.

I stopped and looked at Zeus who was frozen in fear by the amount of power I have. I turn to Hestia can and asked can my brothers and I stay in her cabin (since she and Hades were both Olympians now) she nodded and we were flashed to her cabin. After we got settled in we went to train when we got to their arena I saw some kids that looked at us awe and/or fear for the power we give off. My brothers surrounded me and came in for and attack I pulled out Riptide and Snow storm and fought them off one by one they were defeated me hardly breaking a sweat. When I looked up I saw all the kids here starring at me with awe.

Then this little girl that look like me when I was younger came and asked, "Who we are?"

I said loud enough , "That at dinner everything would be explained." That when I saw some hurter uniforms I got and idea in my mind.

"I challenge the best Archers in all the cabins to an archery match right now." I exclaimed. One by one Thalia from the hurters, William from Apollo cabin, Daniel from Ares cabin, Lucy from Aphrodite's cabin, Lilly from Zeus's cabin, Riley from Hades, Elle from Poseidon ( little girl from before), Travis from Hermes, Brad form Hephaestus, Katie from Demeter, and Annabeth from Athena.

Came forward looking confident we each took our stance and Orin was the judge we each took a shoot Will, Annabeth, Thalia, Lilly, Riley, and me had Bulls-eyes the rest were off a little ways off from a Bulls-eye. The one that didn't have Bull-eyes went back to the crowd the rest stayed and took aim I split my arrow in half the rest were off of a bulls-eye I won to see the Hunters pissed that their lieutenant lost to a man. When the conch horn was blown signaling dinner we each went to our tables we sat at Hestia table.

"Chiron can I make and announcement please." I asked He nodded.

I stood up and said "Hello young and old heroes. I bet you all are wondering who we are. The first to travel the labyrinth Theseus, next to him the hunter Orin, Next to him is Jason the spear master, and me I'm the Savior/hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos, killer of Medusa, Minotaur, Hydra, and completer of Hercules twelve labors, and son of Poseidon Champion of Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Triton, Hermes, Demeter, Leto, and Hades, Pontus, Thalassa, Chronus, Hemera, and Aether. My name is Perseus Jackson."

We each though our hoods off to show our faces there was a loud gasp. Each of the gods I called appeared behind me. Poseidon's table of six whole kids ran and gave me a crushing hug. "Were here to help you win the up coming war against Gaea and the Giants but we have to join forces not work against each other." I said in my leader voice.

After that at the camp fire was next so I told them of my story where I was, what I did, and who I met. After the campfire Theseus, Orion and I went to the beach to relax in the night time sea air. That's when I heard some noises and went to check it out to see a kid trying to use his water powers. It was just like I used to do to learn my powers.

"Kid come here and I'll show how to use your powers." I yelled scarring him.

"My name is not kid its Parker son of Poseidon." He stated.

I nodded as he walked over till he was standing by me.

"Okay! Parker focus on the water till you feel a tug in your gut and then focus on that." I instructed. He nodded and closed his eye after a minute he had some sweated on his forehead. Then the water started to rises then it splashed into the ocean again. I looked over he looked exhausted.

"Okay time for you to go back to your cabin and rest." I said. He nodded and walked down to his cabin before he walked in he waked good night.

"You know we should head back to the cabin to get some rest." Orion said as he approached me. I nodded and headed to Hestia's cabin and fell a sleep.

Dream

Evil laughing came from the pit of Tratarus but it sounded like the person was waking up from a deep sleep.

"You know Perseus I would like for you to join my side." The sleepy voice said.

"I would never join you I will protect my friend and family so go back to sleep." I yelled at the pit.

"You're going to pay for not joining me. Don't worry I will kill all Poseidon's kids in front of you and then all your patrons I will make fade." She said.

"Gaea I will swear on Styx River I will defeat you, your children and supporters." I welled into the pit to only get a scream of madness.

That when I woke up from my demigod dream. I got dressed and headed to the mess hall. Where I was meet with a bone crushing hug from six kids.

"Okay can't breath." After I said that the kids backed away from me. One by one they introduced them selves. Names, age, what they look like, weapon of choice, personality

**Elle Waterflower sister**

**Age 11**

**Sea green eyes, long jet black hair, 4'9**

**Weapon bow and arrow**

**Personality trusting, kind, care, and loving**

**Erin Youngfield sister**

**Age 12**

**Ocean blue eyes, jet black hair 5'2 **

**Weapon spear and shield**

**Personality kind, and caring**

**Parker and Summit Scout (Twins brother and sister)**

**Age 14 **

**Sea green eyes, black hair Parker 5'10 Summit 5'9**

**Parker's weapon sword **

**Summit's throwing knives and daggers**

**Summit's personality rash **

**Parker's personality clam and caring**

**Tristan and Taylor storm twin brothers**

**Age 15**

**Sea green eyes, brown hair 6'0 for both**

**Tristan's weapon dual sword **

**Taylor's weapon Sword and shield**

**Tristan's personality shy and closed off**

**Taylor's personality friendly and open **

These are my brothers and sisters I instantly when into my big brother/guardian mode. I haven't known these kids for a half a day and fell in love with each one and swear to protect them from any harm.

"Can you help me with my powers and sword fighting." Parker asked. I nodded before any of them could ask the same question.

"I will teach you all about your powers and teach you how to master your chose of weapon." I said and in a reply another bone crusher hug with thanks.

"Meet me at the beach and I'll teach you some of your powers." I said only to see the kids sprint to the beach. So I taught them what I taught them the same lesson as Parker's last night, for have the day then after that I start to teach them how to master their. By the time it was time for bed I had to mist traveled them to their cabin and placed them in what I hope was their bed. Then mist traveled me to my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Battle of camp Half-blood

When I woke up the next morning I went to the mess hall and summon pancakes and coffee for me after I sacrificed half of my breakfast to my patrons. I went to the arena for some training. I stop my dual sword training when I heard a cough from behind me. I turned to see Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo standing at the entrance. I walked up to them and hugged them ever since I was betrayed all the gods that help me we've grown to become a big family.

"So what brings you here?" I asked them.

"What cant we come see of champion?" Apollo asked in mock hurt.

"You can, but what's the reason?" I asked

"Theirs an army of four hundred monsters armed to the teeth coming in a few days to destroy the camp and their lead by Mimas and Otus the bane of me and Apollo." Hephaestus said.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" I asked

"We want you and your brothers to fight to protect the camp." Apollo said

"Can one of you go and inform the camp so they can start to build up their defenses up. But I need the other one to summon Hecate, Hypnos, and Nemesis for me while I grab her kids." I ordered.

"Perseus did you just order us? But we will summon Hecate, Hypnos, and Nemesis for you." Hermes said.

I sheepishly smile and nodded and gave a quite sorry to them. Apollo flashed out to get Hypnos and Nemesis while I run to Hecate's full cabin. 'Wow she's as bad as Hermes and Apollo are.' I thought.

"Hecate's children follow me to the Arena please." I ordered as nicely as I could they all nodded and followed me to the arena were their mother awaited for us.

"You called for us. So what do you want?" Hecate asked with Hypnos and Nemesis nodding with agreement.

"I need you three and your kids to strength the magical boards and can you guy also make it so no arrows can come here but ours can leave." I asked.

"Yes I could do that by we can do it you don't need our children, unless you doubt our powers hero." Nemesis said the last sentence with venom in her voice.

"Of course not Ladies Hecate, and Nemesis, and Lord Hypnos but I want this to be as powerful as can be and it could be power training/ bonding time for you and your kids." I said.

They nodded and their kids went with their parents to strengthening the boarders while the whole camp was flashed into the arena. With almost all the newer kids looking horrible frighten.

"Okay campers we have a few days till they come here. Lets show them they can't mess with us. I have Hecate's, Hypnos's, and Nemesis's, and their cabins strengthening the boarder. I want Hermes his cabin and Hephaestus and his cabin to make traps and then once Hephaestus cabin to make weapons and also siege weapons and towers. I want Apollo and his cabin to stock up on every thing healing, and help anyone in archery. Ares cabin I need you to start helping newer kids with how to use sword, spear and shield, or any weapon we have. Athena's cabin I need you to make battle strategy. Demeter's and Dionysus's cabin make the forest full of vines and thorn brushes but only after Hermes and Hephaestus's cabin are done with the traps in there. Hunters I want you to use the Pegasus' and shoot them out from above. Hade's cabin I want you to work on your powers of raising the dead so you can raise at least 200 undead solders I will help you with that. Poseidon's cabin I need you guys to practice your powers but we need Poseidon to make sure we don't get attacked by sea. Nike's cabin I need you guys' to go and help with training. Iris's cabin I want you guys' to help Hermes cabin and Hephaestus cabins with the traps. My Brothers and I will help were we can in training and defense." I order to all the cabins.

They nodded and started to do what I ordered. I mist traveled to Olympus to the throne room.

"Zeus I need all the list of demigods that are twelve or above. That are right now not at camp half-blood." I asked.

He nodded and snapped his finger and a scroll came before me with a hundred names of the kid and was they were and who their parents were. I nodded and head back to camp and search for kids that can travel either light, shadow, and mist travel. I grab Nico, Orion, Riley, Connor, and Travis (both got light travel form there father) I slit the list up so each kid got twenty kids. After that we each went and travel all over picking them up and bring them back to camp and once they got to camp they got claimed and went to there lesson.

Three Days later….

My family got stronger in their power over water and their weapons. I was walking back to my cabin when I heard the battle horn every one raced to the top of the hill and saw the army of monsters on the other hill the first group of fifty monsters were Telekhine and Cyclopes they were running into the valley. After the first dozen got destroyed by the traps I got my bow and took aim and yelled.

"Archers ready fire!"

Volley after volley landed on the monsters turning them to dust. Then I saw the Pegasus' and the hunters flying above us.

"Archers stop firing! Bring the catapults!" I ordered

"Fire when ready." I said.

After a few minute jars of Greek fire landed on the seconded group of fifty Sphinxes and Laistrygonian giants which were taken out pretty easy. With a group of hydra and Basilisks were charging and breaking throw our traps with little losses but a few basilisks and two hydra.

"Hunters and Archers ready fire when I say so!" I yelled, "Fire!"

That took out all the Basilisks and a few more hydra. Finally I used my powers over light and sent blasts of light and took out fifteen more hydra only a few more when I saw blasts of lighting come out of the sky were Thalia was striking the rest of the hydras and killing them in the process. Next wave was the rest of Basilisks, Cyclopes, Telekhine, Laistrygonian giants, Sphinxes, and the last of the Hydra.

"Archers take as many as you can same with the catapults. After you guys are out of arrows and Greek fire spear man and sword man take the rest out but no one touch the giants their mine got it." I stated

After I ran out of arrows I took out my spear flaming glory and chucked it as a javelin into a Hydra's chest and it caught on fire and turned to dust. I summoned flaming glory back to me and then summoned Riptide and snow Storm and started for the giants. I decapitated a Basilisk. When I finally I got to the top of the hill I side step Mimas' trust of his spear then Otus's I used my water powers to freeze a behind them then made them got into their back then starting to slash their knees so they fell on their knees then I used the water in the their body and started to make it boil so they were screaming in pain. While that was happening I was slashing their chest. After a minute they fell into a hole as their mothers protected them.

I walked back to the camp boarders to see Rachel come up to me and give me a prophesy

_**Son of the sea hero of Olympus **_

_**Will go and save Queen of the heavens from the were wolf king.**_

_**There you will go to were Kronos's place to retrieve gold from the Tree**_

_**Tratarus will open and so will deaths door must fight trough darkness rescue family of the sea.**_

_**Go to old Mt Olympus and battle mother earth.**_

After that Rachel past out I looked at Will one of my closes friends in Apollo's cabin he healed her and I kept repeating the prophesy to myself. He know the first couple of lines the second line says I will go save Hera form Lycaon then go to Mt. Tam and retrieve the golden apples but has to beat Ladon. The next on confused him but the last he understood perfectly he has to make Gaea go back to sleep. I mist travel to my cabin and start to pack when my brothers told me they wanted to come with me, but I told them I'll be back and started to round up as many silver weapon I could find.

When I get every thing together I start to go up the hill by now everyone is asleep I thought. I turn to look at camp for what I see shocks me my family; Elle, Erin, Parker, Summit, Tristan, Taylor, Orion, and Theseus were right behind me with their packs.

"What did I say you are not coming you're my family and I don't want you to get hurt. So stay here were its safe please I one of you got hurt I would never forgive myself." I pleaded.

"Like you said we are family. Family sticks together no matter what. We're coming with you." Theseus said with everyone else nod of agreement.

I hugged each of them.

"Fine Elle, Erin, and Summit stay close to me or your brothers. I'm the oldest I don't want my baby sisters getting hurt." I told them.

"Just because were girls doesn't mean we can't fight." Summit said looking very pissed same with Elle and Erin.

"No I didn't mean it like that if you got hurt or died because of something I wasn't fast enough to protect you from. I'd never forgive myself." I pleaded with them.

They seem to soften up and reluctantly agreed and step up to me and hugged me I hugged them back.

Finally Erin whispered in my ear. "You can't protect us forever you know, but still you the best big brother there is."

"I will try my best to protect you and the rest of my family from any harm no matter what." I stated.

After that Elle, Erin, and Summit were closer to me as we walk pasted the camp boards'. We walked to the train station and paid for a family car. We put our things away and got ready for the night. I told them stories of my journeys when I was down with them I looked at the clock 11:30 P.M. Okay kids time for bed.

"Can you stay by me tonight?" Asked Elle I nodded.

"Parker go to bed I'll talk to you boy in a little bit." I said to him.

He, Tristan, Taylor, Orion, and Theseus nodded not before hugging the girls good night.

"You're the best big brother ever you know that." Elle said with Summit and Erin nodding in agreement. I kissed their heads and waited for them to fall asleep once they did I walked to into the other room.

"Okay boys the girls are asleep. I called this meeting to tell you guys have to protect them when we get near the werewolves because their the first they go for. Once we get their only attack the minions I'm going for Lycaon." I said. They nodded and I told them to go to bed I'll be up to wake them when there is trouble. I hugged each of them and they went to bed while I went into the girls' room to keep my promise with Elle.

About four in the morning I could hear wolf howls and grabbed a Olympic silver sword Hephaestus gave to me after he heard of the prophesy. I little bit after when I heard the first howl I heard more and they were getting closer so I woke up all the girls and told them stay away from the windows I then pounded on the wall to wake the boys in the other room the door swung open and I pointed my sword at the door way to see Theseus and the other freeze when they saw I was pointing a sword their way.

"It's us. Now why did you wake-"Orion was interrupted by a loud howl once it was finish everybody had there silver weapons out.


	5. Chapter 5 Prophesies is made true

Chapter 5 prophesies is made true

Parker Pov

After we had the howl I went to protect my twin. Percy was in front of Elle and Taylor had her back while I looked to see Orin in front of Erin and Tristan behind her I walked behind Summit to guard her back while Theseus had front with Percy and Orion. We keep hearing the wolves coming closer till we all were thrown forwarded because train hit it's breaks but caught themselves.

I heard metal getting ripped open. I grabbed my silver daggers and got ready for a fight same with everyone doing what I did.

"Everyone grab a hold of me we can't fight in these small spaces." Percy ordered. When all nodded and were transported to a forest clearing with a shack in front of it I could hear the leaves around us rustle I figure walked out of the leaves. Then we heard it laugh which sent shivers up my back telling me he is powerful.

Percy Pov

Lycaon walked of out of the bushes.

"Well if we don't have some scared little kids trying to play hero." The werewolf king said.

"We are hero's for you information you over grown fur ball." I heard Elle yell. His face turned three shades of red and tried to lunge at her only to have my sword at his neck.

"Touch my family it be the last thing you and your group will ever do." I snarled. After I said that his minions came and tried to attack me key word tried. I looked to see Orion and my sister shoot them with their silver arrows before they were even got close to me. While I was distracted Lycaon kneed me in the gut. I lost my breath but I keep on attacking him but he keep dodging my slashes finally I use my power from Demeter and used all the vines in the forest to pick up all the werewolves while my family picked them up. After a minute all his minions were killed but him. I swung my sword and his head fell to the ground.

"Okay let save a lost Queen of Olympus" I said my family nodded in agreement. I kicked the door down only to see Hera in tattered clothes, cuts, lacerations, bruises, a few burns to, and chained to the ceiling and floor of her cage in her celestial bronze shackles, and cage.

"Kids wait out side for a couple minutes while I heal and free Hera." I told them.

"What why what's wrong with her is she okay?" Taylor asked by the door.

"Taylor Stay out there she's pretty beaten I know she doesn't want you to see her like this." I order him. I unlocked her cage and shackles and caught when she fell. I use my home powers to create her a gold color dress and traditional Greek sandals. But before she could put them on I gave her my packet of ambrosia and my canteen of nectar while I was using my water, home, and healing powers to heal all of her wounds. After she was fully healed I turned my back so she could change into the clothes I summoned for her then after she was done I walked her out to she Zeus and the counsel waiting for there Queen to come out. Hera was leaning heavily on me but I keep but of us up till Zeus ran to help me carry her.

"What took you so long?" Zeus asked.

"Healing her took longer than I thought but she should be okay after some rest." I told him only to see Zeus give me I thankful nodded.

"Perseus thank you for helping me I'm giving you my blessing so no one can corrupt your judgment also you can read minds." Hera croaked.

"You also have mine for thanks of saving my wife. You can now travel in the sky call lighting, control winds, and your storm powers are now twenty times more powerful." Zeus said.

"I Perseus Jackson swear on Styx River loyalty to Olympus." I stated. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Percy why did you do that? You didn't have to do that." Zeus asked.

"My cousin wanted to give you a peace of mind saying he will not be Loyal to anyone against Olympus." Apollo said and only got a nod of agreement from me and other patrons.

"Thank you Perseus." Zeus said, "We have a gifts for you." And snapped his finger and Imperial gold bracelets with my patrons' symbols on came of my arm.

"If you pull the Trident it's magic and transform into any type of speed water vessels. Same with the Lyre but cars of any type will come out. If you need help pray to any of us we'll come to you." Zeus said.

"Thank you." I said, "Lets set up camp and head to Mt. Tam tomorrow. Orion and Theseus can you get the tents set up while I make the fire and supper." I told them they nodded and brought Tristan, Taylor, and Parker to help sent up the tents. While the girl grabbed the firewood I went to a rear by rock and said a spell that made the forest around camp impossible to get through besides Demeter, her kids, and nature spirits.

Next morning

After breakfast I used my charm bracelet to summon a hummer. To fit us nine comfortably we've been on the rode for a few hours when I looked at the clock we were would be in San Francisco in about and hour. We finally saw started to see the tip of Mt. Tam from were we were on the road about twenty more miles. After a few minutes we were at the base of Mt. Tam but had a few ours before sunset. There were five flashes and standing before us were; Pontus, Thalassa, Hemera, Aether, and Chronus with a 'we need to talk' look.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"To warn you that some demigods have turned on Olympus only to join the Giants they are the one that betrayed you the most and some other demigods from the other camp." Pontus said with a grim voice.

"What! Annabeth and Kyle wouldn't be so stupid would they? And by other camp do you the roman forms of the Greek right?" I asked/ exclaimed.

"Yes and they are the Immortal champions of Nyx, Erebus, Gaia, Tratarus, and Uranus." Pontus said.

"Okay I will made them fade along with their patrons besides Tratarus because if he fades so will the pit which mean when a monster dies it will have to reform somewhere else." I said

"What about Gaia if she fades so will earth won't it?" Thalassa asked

"No because Poseidon and Hades have Earth as their domains because of their power over Earth." I said shocking them I new this.

"Okay it's time for me to get the Golden apples." I said I was about to turn but Thalassa grabbed my hand leaving a black velvet bag.

"This bag will keep all the golden apples safe and sounded only you can open the bag." Thalassa said I nodded my thanks to all of them and Hugged Thalassa and Hemera good bye.

"Okay time for us to go into the Hesperides' Gardens." I said as I walked into the mist to reappear in a beautiful garden with moonlace and sunlace (just like moonlace but has to be planted at noon exacted) I keep walking till the Hesperides came up to me.

"What does the Hero of Olympus want?" the tallest of them asked with venom in her voice.

"All the Golden Apple." I said

"Ladon your meal is here." I youngest said with amusement in her voice

"You're going to die now." The mild one said to me.

I ran past them toward Ladon I summoned Riptide and Snow Storm to me. I used the vines in the garden to wrap around Ladon's legs and tail and most of it heads. I then summoned lighting to me and sent in the center of all the heads than lit my hands and sent it where the lighting hit only to stop when I saw the all it's heads but five were burnt so badly that they were dyeing. I walked toward him and summoned a big pile of meat. I backed up and he started to eat after that I walked up to him and used my powers and started to heal his wounds after I was done he nuzzled me with all the heads that I healed. I patted some of his heads. Then turned and started to pick twenty-four Golden apples since I defeated Ladon I can come and pick more when need be. I handed my family each a Golden apple we took a bite and felt our power raise in each of us. After a minute they each began to have that glow of immortality. Before any of us could say any thing a rift appeared and I watch in horror as they a fell into the abyss. I saw nothing but red I jumped after them.

When I landed in Tratarus I saw my family fight monster I summoned sum of my powers and sent a blast at the monsters destroying them the instant it made contact with them.

"Are you okay no ones hurt? I'm so sorry I should have saved you from falling." I said.

"Its fine you could stop what happened and my ankle hurts a lot." Elle said.

"Okay let me look at it." I said she nodded and rolled up her pant leg to show her swollen ankle I healed it the best I could but with out a splint I was only dulling the pain of her shattered ankle. I pick her up in my arms then moved her to my back and walked with her on my back.

At Camp

Nico's Pov

It's been a week an a half since Percy and Kyle went missing. The old Jason was now completing with the new Jason and guess what they have in common besides names, same father too. Both Jason were about to show each other who's was faster than whom. When Rachel came and gave us the Prophesy of the Seven. So Annabeth, old and new Jason, Piper new Aphrodite girl, Leo new Hephaestus boy, and me had to travel to Alaska but have to stop at San Francisco and get help form old enemies I don't know. To free Thanatos who was capture

by Alcyoneus. Now were off to San Francisco to 'Get help from old enemies' what ever that means. Now we're on Argo 2nd that the Hephaestus cabin made it sails and flies so right now were about camp half blood and heading San Francisco.

6 hour later

We didn't get into much fight beside a few Stymphalian birds and a few griffons but finally we were above this camp? All of a sudden I saw a purple flag color of Rome then I saw Kyle and this blond hair boy and dark haired girl standing by him. The blond haired boy was smiling and talking to him like they were best friends. The dark haired looked ready to kill him I am thinking please does it? But she settled with a hit in the gut this cause me to smirk. When we finally landed I was the first one out and to Kyle who must have got his memory back like new Jason did. What do you want Nico then Annabeth ran into his arms and kissed him in front of everybody. I heard the dark haired girl say "get a room" I nodded in agreement.

That's when Kyle, Annabeth, the blond guy turned and started to laugh evil. "I can't wait for you guys to die." Kyle said and him, the blond dude and Annabeth were sucked into the ground and reappeared on top of the hill where they whistle and two hundred monsters and a giant appeared all the campers had there armor on and started to form line I started to summon undead warriors to help us fight against the monsters. "Octavian! What are you doing? When I get my hands on you you'll wish you were never born." The dark hair girl stated.

The monsters started down the hills to be picked off by the Archers. Then we started to charge forward and started to attack my Undead warriors were doing well. But then out of no where they started to be sucked into the ground. I saw a drakon and a twelve headed hydra charging at a group of archers the some of the archers tried to get a way. But they were fighting the ground I tried used my powers to create a fissure but nothing. The group didn't make it. We were falling back that's when Jupiter shot his bolt and blasted the monsters. I saw them turn to dust so we started to push them back. After a half and hour I saw a smoking Porphyrion fly into the mountain and saw the rocks church him. Then heard Annabeth, Octavian, and Kyle yell in frustration and disappear as well as the monster I check my wounded. There were some deaths and some badly wounded. We got to our ship when Jupiter stopped us and told us we have to take the Asian and this girl that looked like me.

"What are your name, parentage, and powers?" I asked. Frank Zhang; father is Mars, my powers are shape shifting." The boy said. "Hazel Levesque; father Pluto, and power can summon precious metals and gems." The girl said. ""What are your name, parentage, and powers?" Hazel asked. "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and powers are raising the dead and shadow travel." I stated. _**(A/n the other Greek quester are Will, Clarisse, old Jason, Katie, Piper, Leo, and the last roman is new Jason didn't want to type them down.) **_After that I went to get some dinner in the Cafeteria. We all went to bed early so we could get some rest before the next battle where ever and when ever it might be.

12 hour later

I was in my cabin when we heard one big boom when we started to lose altitude. We where half a mile a way form Thanatos's who was probably being tortured. When Leo finally stopped us form falling to our deaths we saw a fortress of ice guarded by Laistrygonian giants and telkhines. The giants were throwing boulders or jar of Greek fire while the telkhines were getting armed to the teeth.

"Leo attack formation delta!" I yelled

Old Jason's Pov

Me and my little brother jump off the Agro and started to fly I started a giant storm while he shot lighting at all the telkhines. Once most of them were destroyed the others had landed safely me and my brother landed we ran to the front gate Nico summoned 400 undead soldiers. New Jason and I used our wind power to blow the gate down. We ran into the fortress and the soldier took out most of the resistant's but were failing trying to take out Kampe I started at when she was suck into a whole.

That's when the warrior surrounded a figure chained to a boulder I saw Nico approach him and tried to cut him free. "Only life fire can be the chains of death." Thanatos said.

Frank Pov

Once I heard that a stepped forward and pulled out my torch with my life's fire a blaze. I started to work when I heard and deep evil life. "Nico protect me while I break Thanatos out got it." I yelled he nodded still in shock about my curse. Nico told the undead warriors to attack once the took one step to him they all fell to pieces. "Now you thought that use undead soldier against me when I'm the Giant of the dead. Not smart on your part." The Giant laugh "Alcyoneus come out and fight me." Nico yelled. "Your funeral not mine" Alcyoneus said.

Nico Pov

I and my friends charged at Alcyoneus. He yelled and sent a blast of power that sent all of us flying back against the wall. Both Jason were out cold. "Piper charm speak him now." I told her she nodded "Hey! Alcyoneus put your weapon down and close your eyes." Piper said so heavy with charm speak. Alcyoneus couldn't resist the power of charm speak. The resist of us Piper, Katie, Will, Hazel, Frank (who has finally freed Thanatos and is a giant grizzly bear), Thanatos, and me ran at him a slashed and stabbed him. He cried out in pain that sent us flying back I watched in a daze I he disappear into the grounded. "Thank you young heroes and Heroines for saving me form Alcyoneus." Thanatos said. "No problem, but one question where are deaths doors located?" I asked.

"They are located in Greece at the temple of Hades near Mt. Olympus." Thanatos said. "Thank you Thanatos." Piper said I nodded. "Well I'm off." Thanatos said.

Back At Tratarus

Parker Pov

We've been attack nonstop since we been down here. Percy protected us every time he senses a battalion a monster comes after us. My family and I look up to him as a protector, big brother, and mentor. I know Percy will do anything to help us. When we walk up to this smelly river littered with junk. As if Percy read my minded "This kids is the Styx River and all the junk is lost dreams." Percy stated. "Wow" was all I could say.

Five Hours later

Percy Pov

We have be it Tratarus for two whole weeks today. I know this because I'm Chronus champion. Right now I'm using my light powers to see ahead. That's when I heard some battling going on so I cut the light and walk in stealth to see Hyperion battling Bob (Iapetus) losing he had a few deep cuts on his arms and legs. I shot a ball of light a Hyperion once it hit him. He turned and when he saw me he shot a huge ball of fire at me. I stopped the attack with both my fire and light power and made a tornado of fire and turned it around. This was when Bob took his time to attack Hyperion Bob stabbed Hyperion in the back (no pun intended) a watch as he I turned into this black gel and sink into the floor. "Hey! Bob what's up? Long time no see." I said, "You know that's no my name Perseus." Bob said in a stern voice, "But I'm doing okay except with these stupid cut. Oh and to answer you next question you have Hera told me who I was and what I did and also gave me my memory back." Iapetus said. "Wow but that was one of my questions, my next one is why are you here not to be rude or anything."

"To show you the way out of here and give you more protection." Iapetus said I nodded. "So how far are we form the doors?" I asked "About a twenty minute walk form here, But the doors are heavily guarded." Iapetus said as if it was nothing. My family was happy to be out of there. "So lets get going." I said.

The monsters started down the hills to be picked off by the Archers. Then we started to charge forward and started to attack my Undead warriors were doing well. But then out of no where they started to be sucked into the ground. I saw a drakon and a twelve headed hydra charging at a group of archers the some of the archers tried to get a way. But they were fighting the ground I tried used my powers to create a fissure but nothing. The group didn't make it. We were falling back that's when Jupiter shot his bolt and blasted the monsters. I saw them turn to dust so we started to push them back. After a half and hour I saw a smoking Porphyrion fly into the mountain and saw the rocks church him. Then heard Annabeth, Octavian, and Kyle yell in frustration and disappear as well as the monster I check my wounded. There were some deaths and some badly wounded. We got to our ship when Jupiter stopped us and told us we have to take the Asian and this girl that looked like me.

"What are your name, parentage, and powers?" I asked. Frank Zhang; father is Mars, my powers are shape shifting." The boy said. "Hazel Levesque; father Pluto, and power can summon precious metals and gems." The girl said. ""What are your name, parentage, and powers?" Hazel asked. "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and powers are raising the dead and shadow travel." I stated. _**(A/n the other Greek quester are Will, Clarisse, old Jason, Piper, Leo, and the last roman is new Jason didn't want to type them down.) **_After that I went to get some dinner in the Cafeteria. We all went to bed early so we could get some rest before the next battle where ever and when ever it might be.

12 hour later

I was in my cabin when we heard one big boom when we started to lose altitude. We where half a mile a way form Thanatos's who was probably being tortured. When Leo finally stopped us form falling to our deaths we saw a fortress of ice guarded by Laistrygonian giants and telkhines. The giants were throwing boulders or jar of Greek fire while the telkhines were getting armed to the teeth.

"Leo attack formation delta!" I yelled

Old Jason's Pov

Me and my little brother jump off the Agro and started to fly I started a giant storm while he shot lighting at all the telkhines. Once most of them were destroyed the others had landed safely me and my brother landed we ran to the front gate Nico summoned 400 undead soldiers. New Jason and I used our wind power to blow the gate down. We ran into the fortress and the soldier took out most of the resistant's but were failing trying to take out Kampe I started at when she was suck into a whole.

That's when the warrior surrounded a figure chained to a boulder I saw Nico approach him and tried to cut him free. "Only life fire can be the chains of death." Thanatos said.

Frank Pov

Once I heard that a stepped forward and pulled out my torch with my life's fire a blaze. I started to work when I heard and deep evil life. "Nico protect me while I break Thanatos out got it." I yelled he nodded still in shock about my curse. Nico told the undead warriors to attack once the took one step to him they all fell to pieces. "Now you thought that use undead soldier against me when I'm the Giant of the dead. Not smart on your part." The Giant laugh "Alcyoneus come out and fight me." Nico yelled. "Your funeral not mine" Alcyoneus said.

Nico Pov

I and my friends charged at Alcyoneus. He yelled and sent a blast of power that sent all of us flying back against the wall. Both Jason were out cold. "Piper charm speak him now." I told her she nodded "Hey! Alcyoneus put your weapon down and close your eyes." Piper said so heavy with charm speak. Alcyoneus couldn't resist the power of charm speak. The resist of us Piper, Katie, Will, Hazel, Frank (who has finally freed Thanatos and is a giant grizzly bear), Thanatos, and me ran at him a slashed and stabbed him. He cried out in pain that sent us flying back I watched in a daze I he disappear into the grounded. "Thank you young heroes and Heroines for saving me form Alcyoneus." Thanatos said. "No problem, but one question where are deaths doors located?" I asked.

"They are located in Greece at the temple of Hades near Mt. Olympus." Thanatos said. "Thank you Thanatos." Piper said I nodded. "Well I'm off." Thanatos said.

Back At Tratarus

Parker Pov

We've been attack nonstop since we been down here. Percy protected us every time he senses a battalion a monster comes after us. My family and I look up to him as a protector, big brother, and mentor. I know Percy will do anything to help us. When we walk up to this smelly river littered with junk. As if Percy read my minded "This kids is the Styx River and all the junk is lost dreams." Percy stated. "Wow" was all I could say.

Seven days later

Percy Pov

We have be it Tratarus for two whole weeks today. I know this because I'm Chronus champion. Right now I'm using my light powers to see ahead. That's when I heard some battling going on so I cut the light and walk in stealth to see Hyperion battling Bob (Iapetus) losing he had a few deep cuts on his arms and legs. I shot a ball of light a Hyperion once it hit him. He turned and when he saw me he shot a huge ball of fire at me. I stopped the attack with both my fire and light power and made a tornado of fire and turned it around. This was when Bob took his time to attack Hyperion Bob stabbed Hyperion in the back (no pun intended) a watch as he I turned into this black gel and sink into the floor. "Hey! Bob what's up? Long time no see." I said, "You know that's no my name Perseus." Bob said in a stern voice, "But I'm doing okay except with these stupid cut. Oh and to answer you next question you have Hera told me who I was and what I did and also gave me my memory back." Iapetus said. "Wow but that was one of my questions, my next one is why are you here not to be rude or anything."

"To show you the way out of here and give you more protection." Iapetus said I nodded. "So how far are we form the doors?" I asked "About a twenty minute walk form here, But the doors are heavily guarded." Iapetus said as if it was nothing. My family was happy to be out of there. "So lets get going." I said.

_**A/N Sorry for this chapter for being really long I smashed my next chapter to this because it was short but I left I cliffy I promise I will make the next chapter a little bit shorter then this one**_

_*** Ladon is the correct way to spell the hundred headed dragon **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Help for them

**Last time **

"**To show you the way out of here and give you more protection." Iapetus said I nodded. "So how far are we form the doors?" I asked "About a twenty minute walk form here, But the doors are heavily guarded." Iapetus said as if it was nothing. My family was happy to be out of there. "So let's get going." I said.**

Percy Pov

Twenty minutes later.

We were on a hill top looking at least 6,000 monsters. "Okay everyone wedge formation I'll be the tip." I said in a leader voice. After we were in formation I made seven huge flaming balls of fire and throw them into the hoard of monster killing anything in a seventy yard radius.

I ran into three fall in heroes (as in dead) but strange thin was they were not dead very much alive. My name sake the first Perseus, Achilles, and Odysseus all glaring at me 'If looks could kill I would be dead' I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here and not in the isle of bless? Why are you in this hell hole?" I asked.

"Were helping the giants to make those foolish gods fade but first were going to kill your family and make you watch. Then after that we'll slowly kill you." Perseus said.

"Don't threaten my family!" I yelled while slashing at his head.

Only to be blocked by one sword that be longed to Achilles then dodge another sword and arrow from Perseus and Odysseus I summoned my shield and started to go into attack mode. I knew I had to take Odysseus out so I don't have to keep dodging arrows while fight the other two. So I locked swords with Perseus and used my shield and broke his arm only to dodge a sword and block and arrow. I feint a downward slash so Achilles sidestepped to place a strong kick to his stomach I heard the air leave him I brought riptide down only to have it blocked by Perseus who held his arm to his chest. I swiped his feet out from under him after he fell I blocked another two arrows. I turned and ran to Odysseus once I got to close he brought out his sword he took a swipe at me a block it with my shield and then took a stab at him with riptide only to have it blocked by a dagger of his. I used my light powers to blind everyone temporary while he was disoriented I stabbed him in the chest. Perseus and Achilles charged me but I summoned snow storm to me and blocked both of there attacks then I used their power and spun around Perseus while both stumble forward I slashed and saw Perseus body and his head a few feet away. Achilles lost his anger when he saw this and attacked blindly I dodged some of his attacks I sent sum of my own at him finally I was starting to feel tired while Achilles was panting like a dog I took that and attack him I jumped over him and landed right behind him I stabbed him in through his back to his heart and my other sword though his stomach. I was too tired to heal the cuts and bruises on my body.

I turned and saw most of the monsters were gone only a few left and then I saw medusa's hair and saw she was heading toward Parker who's back was turned I ran and before she could attack I slashed and her head landed by my foot and saw her body fall on Parker who started to freak and screamed like a girl. I laugh and we started to gather our siblings and fifteen more minutes later all the monsters were gone. My siblings and I were pushed through the doors only to look back Iapetus to see .

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"One has to stay and close the doors from both side and before you ask I am the titan of the dead I will be fine Hades said 'he will have someone retrieve me." Iapetus said and answering my unasked question. "Oh and take this I think you'll need this." Iapetus said tossing a bowling ball bag which I caught only to find out it wasn't a bowling ball that fell to the floor but Medusa's head.

"Umm thanks I guess." I said kind of awkward holding her head out and trying to place it back into the bag. After the head was back in the bag I said I'm going to look to see if there was another army guarding this end. I walked in the shadows only to find Euryale and Stheno in front of a small group of monsters they have the monster facing the doors that lead out side. I turn and run to my family and tell them everything.

Nico Pov

Two week later

After we saved Thanatos we flew as fast as we can to the temple of my father. We've be attacked nonstop for the past two right now both Jasons are pasted out from no rest. Frank is barely conscious right now Hazel is feeding him ambrosia and nectar. Finally we're in Greece a couple minutes away from the house of Hades. I was trying to wake up both Jasons finally I got tried of that so I sent Hazel and Piper to get a video camera and two bucket of ice cold water. Once they were back Piper started to record Hazel and I stood back and through the buckets of water the best part when they got hit them their powers over lighting they started to shock both of them.

"Ah! What was that for we were sleeping!" The older Jason yelled and the younger one nodded in agreement.

"Well you weren't waking up. So this was the next best thing we though of." I said trying to keep my laughing inside. "Nico were landing in a clearing right behind the house of Hades." Leo yelled while pulling some levers. So we were slow landing in the clearing. After we land we heard screaming and shouting from the inside. We run and open the doors and see an army that I think was to guard this end from us being attacked from the back. I run in and start to attack I saw everyone doing the same. I keep hearing screaming that shakes the building I broke though the end of to see the gorgon sisters trying to attack a dude in a black robe I tried to help him but as soon as I got close to them a ring of fire erupted around them the next seconds went by Stheno head go through the fire. I keep hearing this scream that shook the building the fire around the dude and see he has the gorgon's head in his hand a boy pick up a four jars full of red and blue liquids and put them in a bowling ball bag. I turn and saw the duded begin to pray to Hades and Hecate and a few seconds to flashes of light came in the building. When the light died down I saw my dad and Hecate look at the dude.

"Lady Hecate I need your help I need to know if I could get you to enchant Euryale's head so you can use her screams to just like you can use Medusa's head please." He asked and pulled out a bag of drachma. "I'm willing to pay you in full for this favor." He said tossing her the bag.

"Okay let me see her head." He tossed her head to Hecate and once she caught it she started to chant a spell in ancient Greek then summoned a vial of this purple liquid and poured it in the gorgon's mouth then tossed it back at him. "There now just do what you do to medusa's head and it will work just like the others." She said then flashed out.

"Why'd you call me because to ask if I can destroy it so no one can open deaths doors again." He asked and my dad nodded.

"Dude who are you and why are you so powerful?" the new Jason asked what we were all wondering.

"Oh sorry I'm the one who was lost in Tratarus. I am Perseus Achilles Jackson." Percy yelled out while ripping off the hood. Once I saw it was Percy the guy I looked up to and though of I'm as my older brother who I thought I lost him forever I had a tears running down my cheeks. I ran and gave him a bone crusher hug which at first he was so shocked then hugged me back. In a brotherly hug _**( A/n I know Nico's not this way but I though it would be a good change)**_. "Okay! We need your help to shut the doors before the monsters come back." Percy ordered. So we followed him and his family to where the doors are I saw Iapetus waiting on the other side. We tried to push the doors close finally after fifteen minutes I saw Frank run back then jump in the air transformed into and elephant and when he hit the doors with a bang they didn't close at first but slowly I heard a loud creaking sound and saw the doors closing when they closed they closes with a bang. I grabbed my dagger and cut my hand and placed it on the door the door shone brightly. After that Percy and everyone were out he made the build fall with and earth quake.

Percy Pov on the Argo 2

"So who are you three and who's your parents?" I asked while pointing to the five kids I didn't know.

"Well I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, and Reyna Avila Ramirez- Arellano Daughter of Bellona." The girl name Piper said.

"Wow Romans I trained with Mars, Apollo, Pluto, Venus, and Vulcan and their Greek counter parts for a year and a half. I master Roman fighting techniques." I said, "Oh yeah this is my family all sons and daughter of Poseidon/Neptune the youngest is Elle Waterflower, Erin Youngfield, Parker and Summit Scout, Tristan and Taylor storm, Orion, and Theseus." I said introducing my family to them. "Okay let's go to bed I'm exhausted." I said. I walked to the bloom and sat there and fell a sleep

_**In the dream**_

I was running through the woods and feeling great I then heard someone laughing to my right I look and see Artemis I stopped and turned to her only for her to tackle me to the ground and I looked into those beautiful silver eyes of hers I tucked a few fallin hairs behind her ear we both lend in and … she pulled back and said time to wake up.

_**I wake up**_

I wake up and see Mt. Olympus I go around and find the kitchen where no was I know the time is 5:30 in the morning so I summoned the things I need to make breakfast and start to make a buffet by the time I was done everyone was walking in I summoned coffee, milk, and other morning drinks.

"How did you make all of this Prissy it smells great." Clarisse said.

"Lady Hestia is one of my many patrons so I can summon homemade foods. Now eat your cereal its good for you." I said only to get everyone but my Siblings and Jason to laugh at that I act like Demeter. "Wow you sounded like Demeter right then." Nico said with a smirk. "No he's serious about that he and Demeter are now as close as ever one time they forces feed cereal to Jason, and Orion because they said they don't like cereal." Theseus said only that quitted them and got the two said to pale when me and my Aunt did that. I grabbed my spoon and started to get close to Nico who paled and grabbed his spoon and started to shovel the stuff in his mouth. I looked at the rest and they did the same.

"So when do we get to Mt. Olympus?" I asked

"Two and a half hours so after breakfast lets train and also think of a battle plan." I said.


	7. Chapter 7 getting ready for the battle

Chapter 7 Getting ready for battle and making new friends.

After Breakfast I IM-ed the Olympians saying we were two and a half hours away and told them to get ready for battle. After that I turn and went out on the upper deck and saw each kid going against their weakness. Piper Vs Frank, old Jason Vs Orion, new Jason Vs Hazel, Nico Vs Parker, Tristan Vs Summit, Elle Vs Erin, Will Vs Clarisse Vs Reyna, Leo Vs Theseus, and Taylor waiting for me. I taught him how to use his shield like a secondary weapon. After and Hour and a half we finished our training most of the kids went and took naps while Nico, both Jasons, Clarisse, Will, Orion, Theseus, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and me talked about strategy.

After thirty minutes of planning we heard a bang on the portside I run out and see Gryphons, Feather-shooting birds, Stymphalian Birds, and Harpy.

"Attack stations now!" I ordered

I saw both Jasons jump off in the sky and started to shot lighting and I saw Frank turn into a giant dragon I jumped on.

"Hey minded if I catch a ride? No good." I said as we fly off.

I started to use the water in the air and froze shards and with a flick of my wrist I sent the shards into the group and saw a few of each fall and turned into dust. I saw a Gryphon fly below us so I jumped off Frank and landed on the Biggest Gryphon I could see I grabbed some feathers and pulled one way it screeched and followed the way I pulled I saw both Jason looking in shock I jump on a Gryphon and now am riding it I started to shoot fire every where I saw the birds (that means Gryphon to) or harpies. After a few minutes nothing was left but the one I was on. I pulled it to land on the ships upper deck I summon steaks and fish for it. "Percy! What were you thinking jumping off me onto a Gryphon that could have bucked you off?" Frank yelled with both Jasons nodding in agreement.

"Sorry but I knew I was holding you back and if The Gryphon bucked me off you or one of the Jasons or you'd of jumped to get me." I told him while petting the Gryphon.

"Don't do it again Got it!" he said like a stern parent.

"Okay dad!" I said sarcastically he grumbled something like 'if I were your father I would have died of a heart attack from you stupidity' I chose to let it slide.

"You did a good job and thank you for letting me ride you." I told it only to get it to screech and nudge it's head on my chest just like blackjack does. "I'm going to name you Leon and summoned more food for it. I whistled and saw blackjack come out of the sky and land on the other side of me.

'Boss who's the over grown feather head?' Blackjack asked.

"He's my new friend and I want you to meet him. Now be nice to him and you both are my favorite Pegasus and Gryphon. Now Blackjack I have something for you." I told him but behind my back I summoned the biggest donut I could thing of and gave it too him. 'Boss I love you so much.' He neighed but while he dug in I also summoned his armor I had Hephaestus make for him. I put the chest plate on him leg guards.

'Boss what is this stuff you're putting on me?' blackjack asked

"Armor made of the strongest metal ever and Hecate enchanted it so it also the littlest. Now hold still while I put your helmet on you and then your wing guards on okay. If your good their might be more donuts for you." I told him after that he was as still as he could be. "Good boy now here you go. You look like a horse of death. All the Mares are going to be after you now." I said while giving him another donut. I turned and saw Leon lying down sleeping in the sun. I called Hephaestus and asked to make the same kind of guard but for my Gryphon. At first he was shocked I had a griffon be then nodded and said it should be done in an hour and a half I nodded and ended the call. Then Leo came out of the engine room with a grim face.

"Why the long face. You look sad about something what is it?" I asked

"Fuel hose was cut by on of the feather shooter. Now we we'll fall out of the sky in a half an hour then we'll have to walk three miles." He said.

"I can transport us when we hit the ground okay." I said to get a nod from him

Twenty minutes later.

We landed on the ground and started to walk in the forest I felt that we were being followed by something.

"Guys wait I feel were being followed by something." I told them and grabbed for Snow storm and Riptide. "Wow you felt I was following you wow to bad your going to die now and after your dead I will be free from this curse." I girl voice said.

"Who are you? Show your self." I yelled.

"I'm the mother of all spiders. I was and still am the best weaver known to earth. I am Arachine." She said as she dropped from the trees and shot her web at us we rolled out of the way. I called the vines to grab her legs but once they wrapped around her children started to eat their way through the vine she shot her web and hit Elle, Hazel, Erin, and Piper they were stuck in her web. Both Jasons shot light at her only she wasn't affected the girls were.

"Guys stop your hurting the girls instead of her." I yelled at them. But before they could do anything she wrapped them in a cocoon of her silk they fell to the ground with a thud. Parker, Summit, Nico, and Taylor ran her only to have the same fate of our sisters and Piper stuck in her web. Leo lit his body on fire and charged her she hit him in the face sending him into a tree truck he was knocked out Frank started to shape shift only Arachine attacked him in the mild of his shape shift and knock him out then cocoon him like the Jasons. I lit my body on fire and summoned my bow and started to shoot at her Orion followed my lead and started to shoot her while she was distracted Theseus charged her and started to slash at her she snapped her leg and Theseus went flying at Orion taking him at too sent her web and surrounded them.

'Use the red gorgon blood and put it on your arrows it will cause a very painful death. But the blue will heal any wounded or sickness.' A voice said in my head. I did as said and dipped two arrows in the Red blood.

"You know all you spiders are the same easy to read so lets see how you like venom." I said and shot both arrows and nail her in the eyes she started to scream in agony. And turned to dust only leave her indestructible silk I put that in my treasure bag. I started to set my daggers on fire and cut her webs and cocoons and freed my family and friends from their entrapments.

"Percy how'd you beat her?" Nico asked.

"Shot a poison tip arrow into both her eyes." I said answering his question.

"Now common lets travel to Mt. Olympus." Piper said like she wanted to get away from the spider webs. I told the group to hold hands and the Poseidon kids to picture the base of Mt. Olympus. A few seconds later we were at the base I prayed to Ares and told him we have arrived a few seconds later three hundred demigods were besides us next after them was Tyson and his army, then nature spirits from near by came with battle gear on, Grover and his Army of Satyrs, Amazons which Reyna runs and hugs the queen, Party ponies, the Gods, and Colchis bulls.

"Okay! People we don't have much time so lets get down to business." I yelled

"I want the Cyclops and half of Hephaestus/Vulcan's cabins working on weapons and siege weapons. The other half of their cabin is going to set up traps with Hermes/Mercury's cabins. Athena/Minerva's cabins go over the maps of Olympus and see were the best places to fight for us are then and easy places to defend. Hunters and Amazons I need you guys to scout out and see how far their armies are and how long we have till there here. Demeter/Ceres, Dionysus/Bacchus's Cabins, Satyrs, and Forest nature spirits make it so the forest is impassible. Hecate/Trivia's, Hypnos/Somnus's, Nemesis/Invida's cabins make a shield of magic around camp that won't let anything in without us knowing. Nike/Victoria's and Iris/Arcus's cabins I want you to train with Ares/Mars's cabins. Apollo's Cabins I want you guys to make medical tents and take these with you it's the right side of the gorgons' blood it'll heal any wound. Poseidon's, Zeus/Juniper's, and Hades/Pluto's cabins I need you guys to train your powers so there strongest also help your father's guard their domains like any body of water, the sky, and the shadows. Aphrodite/Venus's cabins work on your charm speak and fighting skills or I'll have both Hermes/Mercury's cabs steal your Make-up and replace all your close black for the next three years if we make it out of this." I order only to get nods and yells of protest from some groups.

"Who made you the boss of my Amazons or this armies." Yelled the girl Reyna hugged.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Queen of the Amazonians my name is Hylla sister of Reyna, and who are you?" Hylla asked.

"I'm the Savior/hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos and many other Titans, killer of the Gorgon sisters, Minotaur, Hydra, Ladon, and completer of Hercules twelve labors, Champion of Hera, Zeus, Hestia, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Triton, Hermes, Demeter, Leto, and Hades, Pontus, Thalassa, Chronus, Hemera, and Aether. Son of Poseidon, My name is Perseus Jackson." I yelled only to get everyone to pale after I finish my introduction besides the gods and my friends.

"Now that were introduced I think I'm capable of leading you guys now get to what I said earlier now." I said.

"Gods help train them please." I asked to get them to shrink and start helping their kids in what tasked them.

"Perseus here's what you ordered just like Blackjacks." Hephaestus said hand me Leon's Armor. I whistle and Blackjack and Leon land by me I summoned meat for Leon and donuts for Blackjack I started to put on his chest plate and leg guards on him when he needed more meat and Blackjack more donuts I was about to summon more when they appeared before them I turned to see Hestia looking at Leon in shock and then at me.

"I've never seen someone tame a Gryphon before." Hestia said as she sat down by me and started to help me put on Leon's Armor. Once we were done he looked ready to kill any thing in his sight. I turn to see everyone shock at my new animal friend.

"Blackjack I want you to gather all the wild and Tame Pegasus you can so we can have people attack from above and below got it, and tell them if they join use it's all the donuts they can eat and yes that goes to you too." I told him and got a neigh and a saw him fly off yelling all the donuts you want. Into the sky.

"Dionysus can you give the Party ponies godly restates to any alcohol please?" I asked as nicely as possible which got a nod in return.

"Percy we have a week before their army is here." Hylla said

"Okay now let start to train everyone to their best." I said to get her to nod

"Guys we have one week starting to day so lets go." I yelled to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8 Preparing for war

Chapter 8 preparing for war

Day three two more before war day

I'm training a class of advanced swordsmanship with Ares. During the class I and Ares spared with each other showing them at do to do the strikes and disarmament moves. After class I was walking through a pasture were some of our Pegasus' grazing I looked up and saw a cloud moving toward the pasture a black speak was in front of them.

'Boss look at all the Pegasus' I found we collected two and fifty new Pegasus' to help us.' Blackjack neighed in my head.

"Good boy let me get Hestia to help me and we'll summon you herd your donuts." I said

'Boss did you say this is my herd like if they cause trouble I yelled at then have to yell at them?' Blackjack asked only to get a nod from me and then I turned and walked away from him to find Hestia. I found her by one of the many fire pits we have.

"Hestia I need your help to summon donuts for two hundred hungry Pegasus' please." I asked her politely and she nodded and walked to the pasture with me and we started to summon mounds of donuts. After they saw the mounds we had a stamped of Pegasus' digging in but Blackjack and a spotted Pegasus it looks like a colt. I summoned a smaller mound for both of them.

"Hi there what's your name?" I asked the Foal.

'My name is Speckles and Blackjack's my daddy.' Speckles said. I gave Blackjack we'll talk later look.

"Wow I'm Blackjack's rider and caretaker Perseus but call me Percy." I told it while petting his mane.

'Okay boss. Can I fight with my daddy in the war please?' Speckles asked.

"He is your kid Blackjack. No you're too young and if anything happen to you Blackjack would feel very bad so I'm going to send you and the rest of the foals to camp half blood so you don't get hurt okay." I said and to get a whine from him. "Zeus can you come to me I need your help?" I said while holding the lighting charm in two seconds Zeus was by me.

"What do you want Percy?" Zeus asked

"Can you flash all Mares with foal and all foals to Camp half blood I don't want them to get hurt or killed please." I asked and got a nod and he snapped his fingers and every Foal and its mother disappeared.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"So when where you going tell me you were a dad?" I asked Blackjack. "After a few more months and then bring you to him." Blackjack said I nodded.

Then a new flash came in and it was Poseidon he looked frantic.

"What wrong?" I asked. "Oceanus, Tethys, and Amphrite have joined the Giants and there freeing so of the strongest sea monster known to the world. Some other titans and Gods Pallas, Hyperion, Perses, Helios, Selene, Phobos, Deimos, Cantus, Bia, Eurus, and Circe are joining the Giants." He said. "Okay gather your Army of merman and then go around and gathering minor sea gods and water spirit." I told him he nodded and he and Triton went in search of their allies. "Hermes can you bring me Athena please." I prayed to Hermes. A few seconds later Athena was standing in front of me.

"Can you make more flying chariots like the one at camp and could you bring that one to use please?" I asked she nodded and snapped her fingers and the first flying chariot was in front of me she started to sends the Blue prints to Hephaestus. "Thank you Lady Athena." I said and she nodded and flashed away. I ran to the Archery range and grabbed everybody and put them on a Pegasus and told them to shoot while flying. I started to training like a god with Thalia, Nico, both Jasons, Hazel, my family, Frank, Will, Clarisse, Malcolm, Katie, Travis and Connor Stolls, Chris, Leo, Jake, Piper, Drew, and other kids I don't know. I turned on one hundred of the hardest automatons they had. I was use my powers and abilities to their full potential and in a minute there was nothing left besides scrape metal. I then prayed to all my patrons and some other gods and started to train with on my powers same with their kids. At the end a challenged them to a battle powers aloud first it was Ares.

He charged like a mad boar so I used Hera's powers over mind reading and knew his next step so I countered every time he tried to do something new I had a counter planed and I found his weakness and took it and nailed him in the head with the butt of my sword and he came crashing down. I was panting then Aphrodite came at me with her daggers I tried to read her mind but she filled it with useless info about clothes and of stuff so I used my fire powers and started to attack but she was fast and flexible she got a few luck blows and cut me here and there so I sent heat wave to her then I drop that then make blow zero winds hit her so the drop of heat then the rise of heat my her muscles cramp and I hit her with the but of my sword. I was panting and felt ready to pass out so I drank half of my canteen of nectar and felt better that when Athena came running with her spear and Aegis I summoned my spear and shield and tried to read her mind but it was full a designs of buildings and strategy. I used my sky and water powers every time she tried to stab my I dodge and then stab her shield and shocked her shield with some power plus the force I struck her with I'm thinking made her shield arm go numb next I use my water power a soaked her to the toe I was about to shock her when she used the end of her spear and swiped my legs out from under me and once my back was on the ground her spear was to my neck "Surrender no you lost." Athena said. "No." I said then mist traveled behind her and focused all my lighting powers in my hand and grabbed her shoulders and shocked till she past out from the shock. Apollo and Artemis both came up and Apollo started to shoot his arrows while Artemis started to run with her dagger I summoned my daggers and used my time powers to slow the arrows and Artemis when she got to me I grabbed her arm and felt a shock(she is Zeus's daughter don't put any thought to it. I thought to my self. ) and flipped her and tossed her into a tree she stagger back up and was a bit clumsy on her feet for few minutes I was dodging arrows when I got to close for bow Apollo summoned his sword and started to slash at me I deflected I with one on my daggers and slashed with the other after that we started to go blow for blow I felt that I was about to get attacked form behind I sidestepped Apollo's downward slash and tripped him so he ran into his sister then I soaked them and shocked them. Next was Hestia, Hades, then Hermes, Zeus, Hera, Thalassa, Pontus, Triton, Poseidon, Aether, Hemera, Hephaestus, Demeter, Leto, and Chronus and all ended surrendering or being knocked out. After my last Training session I had a few cuts and bruises but I healed myself and I walked to my tent and pasted out once I got to my bed

EVERYONE WHO watch the Training session

Wow he just single handily beat the Gods and a few Primordials he is powerful.

Percy Pov in the dream

I was walking around till I found a clearing and what I saw stopped me cold everyone I love was scattered in pieces every where in the clearing. I heard screaming of there deaths and everyone else's to I broke down when I saw my mom and my unborn baby sister be decapitated in front of Paul who was shouting 'stop take him instead just leave the girl alone.' I ran back where I came from to see a white light. I woke up screaming no. Two people run into my room it was lady Hestia and Hera I was crying because of the nightmare they both hugged me telling me sweet nothings I told them my dream and told me the worst thing ever that Hades sensed Sally my sister Sophie, and Paul's death and it was three people from Gaia's army. I cried even harder then it turned to rage that scream vengeances.

Next day

From the time I got the News I trained from aerial attack, sea attack, and land attack. Then I practiced riding Leon and attacking with him, then on Blackjack to attack on him, and I called Mrs. O'Leary and practice on riding her and how to attack on her. I perfected my powers and fighting styles and after that I dunked my arrows in the left side gorgon blood and then my daggers and my throwing knives. I called a meeting.

"Zeus grab any God or spirit that can control storms, wind, anything in the sky because the have Uranus, Eurus, and Porphyrion have the same powers as you guys you and your group of gods, spirits and your kids attack them. Forces them back Hades grab any god of the dead, Darkness, and your kids push back Erebus and Tratarus all with Alcyoneus push them back. Poseidon grab the minor sea/ocean or river god with their water spirits with you Merman and Cyclops army, and your kids but me and Triton and stop Oceanus, Tethys, Amphrite, and Polybotes forces from getting here and push them back. Ares grab the Gods of war and your children and push Pallas, Perses, Bia, and Damasen push them back. Hecate gather all gods' witchcraft, magic and push Phobos, Deimos, Circe, and Clytius back. Hephaestus gather all gods' of fire and your kids push back Cacus and Mimas back. Apollo gather all gods of light and your kids and push back Helios, Hyperion, and Otus back. Demeter and your cabins and any of nature spirit and god help Dionysus and his cabins with Ephialtes and Otis. Athena you and any god that has some of your power and your cabin attack Enceladus. Artemis you the Amazon and your hunters attack Nyx, Selene, and Gration. Hippolyyus is the Only one left that means Hermes you gather any god that send messages to any ask them to help you fight with your cabins. I'm going after Annabeth, Kyle, and Octavian. Oh and grab any friendly monsters." I said. They all started to flash and find allies everywhere they can. I saw something fly above us it was a Harpy I whistled and before it could do any thing Leon killed it with its combined Imperial gold, Celestial bronze blades on it talons that been dipped in the deadly painful gorgon blood like all my arrows, throwing knives, daggers, and Riptide. I ran to the Pasture and seen all the Pegasus in their battle gear ready for tomorrow after that I ran to the forge and started to sharpen all my blades so if I drop a piece of leather on it cut through it like a warm knife through cold butter. After that I went to my tent and had a dream.

In my Dream

my mother came to me a hugged me good luck there was a mirror there I looked I was in a tux. Then the scene charges I was by and altar and Hera was in the center of it music started to play and the doors open and Zeus is bringer Artemis down the aisle then when she got to the alter she said "time to wake up."


End file.
